Cuddles and Comfort
by CTMfan-13
Summary: Another little one shot from Tumblr


The crying had started at dawn. No matter what they did to comfort her, she would not be soothed. Dancing. Humming. Rocking. Cuddles. Lullabies. Storybooks. Bottle. Food. Bath. Ride in the car. Favorite blankie. Teddy bear. Patrick tried. Timothy even tried. No dice, nothing seemed to work.

Angela had not been this fussy since she was a newborn, and even then she had eventually tired herself out. But not today. Perhaps here was another new tooth coming in, Patrick thought, looking for a solution. He glanced in her mouth as she howled away, but found nothing.

Patrick was at a loss. Shelagh had been working overnight in the maternity home and they wouldn't be seeing her until lunch at Nonnatus that afternoon for Easter Monday.

It had been a long week in the Turner household. On top of their normal bustling schedules, the birth of Susan Mullucks had taken a toll on both parents. The doctor doing his best to figure out what had gone wrong and the nurse seeking to comfort the child and her mother.

By the time they reached Nonnatus, Patrick and Tim looked frazzled beyond belief. Angela, leaning on Patrick's shoulder was still crying, though not as violently as she had been all day. As soon as Sister Julienne opened the door, she could sense the distress of the Turner men. Reaching out for her namesake, she did not miss the grateful sigh from Patrick Turner as he handed her over.

"Well now, young lady. What seems to be the problem, hmm?" /span/div

Sister Julienne held Angela tightly, rubbing her back and gently swaying back and forth around the sitting room. After twenty minutes, it was quickly becoming clear that even the calming presence of Sister Julienne would have no calming effect on the toddler. /span/div

As Patrick was about to relieve the sister of his screaming daughter, his arms outstretched to her, the familiar click-clack of heels in the hall took all of his tension away in an instant.

"What is going on in here? I can hear Angela screaming all the way outside." Shelagh dropped her purse onto the closest piece of furniture and rushed towards her former superior, holding out her arms as Angela leaned into her embrace. /span/div

For the first time in several hours, the cries became soft sniffles as the toddler clung to her mother. "There now...what's the matter, my Angel? Hmm?"

Within moments, silence filled the halls for the first time since Angela Turner arrived. The rest of the party guests, each of whom had tried-and failed- to coax a smile from Angela, appeared in the doorway of the sitting room.

"Well then," Sister Julienne spoke, relief evident in her voice. "Let us all move into the dining room so we can sit down and enjoy our luncheon."

Everyone made their way into the dining room, with Patrick and Shelagh choosing seats near the end of the table in case Patrick were to be called out. Patrick pulled out Shelagh's chair for her as she sat down, shifting Angela into her lap.

I see we finally calmed ourselves down, young miss?" Sister Evangelina spoke towards Angela, not unkindly but not soothingly either. /div

Angela leaned her face into her mother's shoulder and Patrick was afraid that she would be set off once more as he heard a whimper.

Shelagh, ever the peacemaker, rubbed their daughter's back and responded. "We're all just a little out of sorts this week, Sister...so much going on, you know." She shifted her attention to her son, seated across from her. "Timothy dearest, would you mind getting your sister a drink? Sister Julienne keeps one of her favorite cups in the far right kitchen cabinet."

Five minutes later, grace had been given, lunch was served and Angela was happily ensconced on her mother's lap and bathing in all the attention she was receiving. /div

atrick watched as everyone in the room began staring as his wife fed their daughter, smiles on each of their faces. Shelagh, however, hadn't noticed a bit and continued tending to her daughter while simultaneously carrying on a conversation with her son across the table.

As cake was served and Angela relaxed against his wife in exhaustion, Patrick smiled and leaned closer to her, whispering.

"You're a natural." He smiled at her, wondering if she'd also remember the last time he'd said those words to her.

Shelagh turned her face to him then, a soft blush on her cheeks and smiled at him as she brushed their daughter's hair from her face.

"She's only little." She responded as she placed a kiss on Angela's head and reached out for her husband's hand under the table, giving it a squeeze.


End file.
